


Nothing Under Beds

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. ''Check under the bed,'' Hotaru said with worry in her eyes.





	Nothing Under Beds

I never owned Sailor Moon characters.

 

''Check under the bed,'' Hotaru said with worry in her eyes. She remained under a blanket before Michiru smiled. She viewed her looking under the bed. 

''There aren't any monsters,'' Michiru said. After viewing Hotaru's smile, she walked out of the bedroom. Ghosts always frightened monsters. Michiru began to vanish. 

 

THE END


End file.
